May 2146
1 May 2146 ANCHOR: In most people's minds, Mars is the planet that gave us the scourge of dandefox. But quietly, Kristeen Ballard's scientists at Habitat Mars have been turning the red planet into a green one. Special domed environments called "Farms" have been producing a surplus of food, everything from radishes and cucumbers to rows of corn. Ballard spoke to FTL from inside one of the domed farms. BALLARD (holding aloft a giant ear of corn): This is what we're capable of growing on Mars, using Martian soil and recycling all the H2O we use. We're past the point of simply feeding our own residents. We now are shipping food back to Earth. ANCHOR: It looks like you might be ready for some homesteaders? BALLARD (smiling): Not yet... we're still in phase one of our terraforming. But even that process is speeding up. We're way ahead of schedule. And the day is not far off when Mars will be a real habitat, a real homestead for a new age of pilgrims from planet Earth. 2 May 2146 ANCHOR: There's been a massacre at the Kevorkian Medical Center! In the middle of the night, every coma victim inside the Center was killed. Dubbed the "Noomans" because they continued to be seen on the VR Net, now they are all dead. There's been no confirmation that Sheena Epp is among the murdered... as the Center's authorities go through the terrible jumble of bodies. It was only last week that Maria Gonzales' body was stolen from the Center... and many presumed that she had been killed. Center Director, Dr. Rod Hamm, was completely distraught. HAMM: What a tragedy, a senseless brutal tragedy. What threat did these poor victims pose? None. They were as peaceful as sleeping babies, and now they've been butchered. Who did this... and why, oh God, why? 3 May 2146 ANCHOR: In the wake of yesterday's massacre, ID Chips are being used to confirm the identity of those people killed at the Kevorkian Medical Center. And one death strikes especially close to home... ID chip verification identified one of the slain as Sheena Epp, daughter of Perry Epp. Perry is in seclusion but friends report that he hasn't stopped crying since he got the terrible news. President Clarke was quick to respond, sending Chief Darryl King to investigate what's been called the KMC Massacre. Chief King shared some details learned so far. KING: The place was a mess. This was a quick and dirty operation, a mass assassination. Throats were slit, life support removed... it was all over quickly. ANCHOR: And how did they break into the Center? KING: That's a good question... one we're looking into. Now if you'll excuse me... we have a lot to sift through here. 6 May 2146 ANCHOR: Chief Darryl King has found evidence of who's behind the Kervorkian Center Massacre. We go live to Chief King's command centre outside the medical building. KING: It didn't take long for us to find these... (holds two Tau arm bands up). Obviously they fell off during the mayhem. ANCHOR: Chief King, is there a chance that those arm bands were planted? KING: I doubt it... we found them under a pile of bodies, nearly unrecognisable. No, these were no "plants". And I hope this convinces everyone that the Tau Plamts are dangerous. ANCHOR: We asked our NetWatch commentator, Ay-Eye, for her views. AY-EYE: Obviously the comatose bodies posed a threat. But to who... to what? Were they dangerous to the Tau Plamt cultists? How could that be? Or were they dangerous to something else, something we don't even know about. In which case, this may only be the beginning of the violence. 7 May 2146 ANCHOR: In a dramatic move, Captain Mike McDonald and Elaina Koblatz called an impromptu conference from their ship, Nautilus. Their purpose: to talk about the great tragedy of the Kervorkian massacre... and the involvement of the what's been called "Tau Plamt" cult. McDONALD: First, we want to express our deepest condolences to those who lost loved ones in the massacre. (He looks at Elaina). It is sick that something we discovered on another world has become a flag for those who'd perpetrate such a horror. KOBLATZ: I discovered the symbol... and I know whatever it may mean, it has nothing to do with violence. The millions of peaceful people who find hope in the symbol disavow the terrible actions of the killers. McDONALD: And I say... people should throw the stupid arm bands away. 8 May 2146 ANCHOR: Perry Epp has emerged from seclusion, his first public appearance since his daughter Sheena was found among those killed at the Kevorkian Medical Center. A distraught and visibly shaken Epp spoke with FTL earlier today. Perry, how are you holding up? EPP: As well as you can imagine. I'm trying to be strong, to go on... that's wh-what... Sheena would have wanted. ANCHOR: Perry, the thoughts of all of us at FTL are with you... And, we have some interesting news from Bimbetta Mondaine. Here's Bimbetta. BIMBETTA: I want to let all of M'ti's fans know that the doctors say my pregnancy is progressing wonderfully. And I feel super! ANCHOR: Bimbetta, is there still some concern about your unborn baby's eyes? BIMBETTA: No... No concern at all... 9 May 2146 ANCHOR: The world has gotten its first look at little T'im, the offspring of M'ti and Bimbetta Mondaine. A Current Byte showed these exclusive in-utero holovids of T'im during last night's NetProgram. And everyone finallly got to see why doctor were concerned about the developing foetus's eyes. They are, quite clearly, a close match to the over-sized black orbs of his father, M'ti. But the baby seems to be – in all other respects – completely human. A Current Byte refused to reveal how they obtained the top-secret images... but Chief Darryl King has a theory. KING: Those low-lifes! They'll stoop to anything for a scoop. What happened? I bet they had someone in the building right after the massacre, when the place was crawling with police and reporters. And they smuggled the images out in the chaos. We just hope Mrs. M'ti isn't too upset. We're big fans of hers. 10 May 2146 ANCHOR: A spy has been caught at Fortress Israel's Shar-Ar project. Yakov Kanter seemed confused by the odd espionage. KANTER: Why send a spy into Shar-Ar? We've agreed to share all our information, all our results? There's no need to spy... unless... ANCHOR: Unless what, Premier? KANTER: Unless he isn't a spy... unless he's a saboteur. But again, why? ANCHOR: The spy, Altus Kincaid, said nothing when he was arraigned at the Civil Court of New Jerusalem. And there are no plans to change the scheduled launch of a test object using the Shar-Ar device, set for only two weeks from now. 13 May 2146 ANCHOR: The Europa puzzle has been solved! FTL has learned that an accurate decryption of the scrambled transmission arrived at Operation Reach Out Command Center last week. We take you to Dr. Winston Rylo. Dr. Rylo RYLO: This is, um, a bit premature. I don't know how you learned of this. I'm not quite ready... ANCHOR: Is there some doubt as to the accuracy of the solution? RYLO: No... no... it seems to make sense... it's just that... ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling us? RYLO: No...nothing's wrong. But I'm not prepared to release the decryption at this moment. Perhaps later this week... 14 May 2146 ANCHOR: Altus Kincaid, the taciturn Shah-Ar spy, has been linked to the End Day Brigade. His face was spotted in this FTL Newsfeed holo of a "Nuke the Net" rally in Belgrade in early April. The protest was organized by the End Day Brigade. Shortly after the link was revealed, End Day leader Cameron Grant posted this unapologetic announcement on the VR Net. GRANT: End Day Brigade demands the immediate release of the people's hero, Altus Kincaid. We also demand the shut-down of the Shah-Ar Project which joins Habitat Mars and the Europa mission as another black hole for Earth's resources. Give them up now, because none of it will matter when End Day comes... and End Day is near. 15 May 2146 ANCHOR: On Meet the Net last night, Ay-Eye commented on the Shah-Ar spy's link to the End Day Brigade. AY-EYE: Consider: Attacks on the Noomans in the Net... then the slaughter of the comatose Nooman bodies... assaults on the Net itself... and now an End Day Brigade spy in the Shah-Ar project: all have one common element – the Tau symbol. Random events, or a pattern? Are these merely manifestations of another dreary neo-Luddite movement, or is there another agenda? I will be watching. ANCHOR: Her comments drew a menacing response from Cameron Grant. GRANT: The AI's human form is wearing out its welcome. I've got some advice for it: Send your nosey new body back to the DNA vats before someone does it for you. 16 May 2146 ANCHOR: The world has been awaiting the solution to the Europa puzzle. Dr. Winston Rylo has been in possession of the decryption for more than a week, but would not made it public until today. RYLO: As you can see, the descrambled transmission includes a symbol with which all have become too familiar. ANCHOR: You are referring to the Tau symbol. Is this why you delayed release of the decryption? RYLO: No... of course not. I simply wanted to verify the solution before I made it public... and further increased the notoriety of this symbol. ANCHOR: Who came up with the solution? RYLO: We don't know. It arrived as an anonymous data packet. VISUAL: * Scenes of mob violence with AUDIO of a mob chanting: "TAU PLAMT! TAU PLAMT! as the Tau symbol grows larger and larger and eventually fills the screen ANCHOR: All around the globe, Tau organisations rejoiced, filling the streets with chanting, destructive mobs. 17 May 2146 ANCHOR: Ay-Eye attacked! Just moments ago, her personal floater came under laser fire from the ground, damaging the craft's gravity attenuator. She survived the crash but is in critical condition at Kevorkian Medical Center. We asked Attorney General Marcia Kent if there were any suspects. KENT: No... none yet. But even if there were, we'd have to decide what crime to charge them with. There seems to be some question as to whether attacking or even killing Ay-Eye would constitute a crime. She's only an avatar of the Artificial Intelligence. Even if she died, the Artificial Intelligence would still be alive and unharmed. So... what could we charge them with besides destruction of private property? Legally she not a human being. 20 May 2146 ANCHOR: In the depths of the South Atlantic today, the EC submarine Jules Verne sustained pulse-weapon damage when it attempted an unscheduled docking at SFC 27C. Two crew members were killed and a dozen more seriously injured. The incident brought a quick response from EC's Georges Favreau. FAVREAU: This is murder, plain and simple. If M. Kirwan and his so-called Oceanis want war, then war it shall be. KIRWAN: We regret the loss of life, but after the previous incident when one of our communities was subjected to an illegal blockade, we could not take any chances. The Jules Verne should have requested docking clearance. Its refusal to do so was taken as a threatening gesture. We felt we had no choice. 21 May 2146 ANCHOR: Tension continues to escalate after yesterday's attack on the EC sub Jules Verne by an Oceanis sea floor community. Prince Sato Uchida of the APC added his voice to the global roar of protest. UCHIDA: Kirwan-san has gone too far this time. We of the Asian Prosperity Sphere have kept silent on the matter of SFC independence, but now we have no choice but to stand with the EC in condemning this murderous action. Oceanis is an impossible dream, and Kirwan-san must abandon his insistence on forming an independent underwater combine... or face the consequences. KIRWAN: I have put all Sea Floor Communities on full defensive alert. Be warned. 22 May 2146 ANCHOR: Good news from Kevorkian Medical Center: Ay-Eye is out of danger and off the critical list. A full recovery is expected. Dr. Rod Hamm made this statement. HAMM: I must say I am amazed at Ay-Eye's recuperative powers. Never have I seen a body heal wounds and regenerate new tissue so quickly. I wish all humans could do the same. ANCHOR: Kyle Swann, who has been at Ay-Eye's side since the accident, offered this explanation. SWANN: We mustn't forget that Ay-Eye is actually an extension of the Artificial Intelligence in the CenBank computer. As such, her consciousness extends to the cellular level. She can tell her cells what to do, and focus her body's healing resources where they are needed most. Isn't she wonderful? 23 May 2146 ANCHOR: In Israel, scientists at Tel Aviv University successfully completed the first in a series of tests on the Shah-Ar drive. Prime Minister Kanter announced that the test was a qualified success. KANTER: As explained before, we have discovered that space undulates. The challenge facing us is to learn how to move under those undulations to transport objects through space. Our plan was to place a simple signal beacon somewhere in the neighbourhood of Jupiter's orbit – a mere 600 million kilometres from Earth. However, we didn't pick up the beacon's signal until many hours later – out near Pluto. Obviously we need to fine-tune our calculations, but we are pleased. Very pleased. 24 May 2146 ANCHOR: Bimbetta Mondaine appeared on LateNet with Jay Cypherman last night and allayed any concerns about her unborn child's health. CYPHERMAN: So how are thing's going, Bimbetta? I understand the doctors were worried about your baby's eyes. BIMBETTA: Yes, Jay. The scans found some... unusual characteristics. But I've seen the pictures and I know little Ti'm will be all right. He's got his father's eyes. CYPHERMAN: Does he now? Well, that ought to give him an... interesting look. But I wonder if his father's eyes would have been able to pick out the solution to that Europa transmission. BIMBETTA: Well, M'ti wasn't much for puzzles. CYPHERMAN: But somebody solved it, and I'm going to find this mystery decrypter. When I do, he or she will appear right here on LateNet. And that's a promise. 27 May 2146 ANCHOR: And here now, with his unique view on current events, is FTL's occasional commentator, Benjamin Droid. DROID: Remember this from last week? * a replay of Bimbetta's comment that T'im has "his father's eyes". DROID (mimicking the Church Lady): Hmmm... let's see now... where have I heard that before? And who could it have been in reference to? It couldn't be Satan now, could it? Oh, yes it could! You all remember the final scene in Rosemary's Baby, don't you? Don't you? Oooh! Still gives me the shivers. Be careful what kind of toys you send that little guy! ANCHOR: And this just in from the mid-Atlantic: An Oceanis mining barge, the S.G. Spruill, has been reported missing. No contact with the craft for the past six hours. 28 May 2146 ANCHOR: The S.G. Spruill, the Oceanis mining vessel missing since yesterday, has been found – but it belongs to the EC now. In a bold move, unprecedented in this century, EC troops boarded the Spruill and seized the vessel, impounding its cargo, and arresting its crew. KIRWAN: This is naked piracy. The Spruill is registered to Oceanis, it is our property. If the ship and its crew are not returned at once, Oceanis will retaliate in kind. ANCHOR: EC Prime Minister George Favreau has a different view of the incident. Georges Favreau? FAVREAU: Piracy? The EC built the ship and leased the Spruill to our Sea Floor Communities. We are only taking back what is ours. 29 May 2146 ANCHOR: The winds of war blow more strongly every day. Just this morning, an APS Navy underwater dreadnought attacked and disabled a hydrothermal power plant in the Western Pacific. Oceanis President Jefferson Kirwan had this to say. KIRWAN: We rerouted power from other plants to the affected communities, and managed to save thousands of lives. But it was close... too close. We are out-gunned and out-manned by every other existing combine, but we will not give up. And we will not take this lying down. From now on we will shoot first and ask questions later. ANCHOR: NAU President Clarke was quick to react. CLARKE: This madness must stop! We are on the verge of intercombine war. The World Congress must settle this now. 30 May 2146 ANCHOR: So far today, there have been no new hostilities in the stand-off between Oceanis and the other combines. FTL is also happy to report that Perry Epp has ended his period of mourning after the murder of his daughter Sheena. Perry Epp? EPP: I wish to thank everyone for the thousands of messages and expressions of sympathy I've received since my dear Sheena's death. Truly, they helped me through this terrible ordeal. But now I'm back, and ready to resume managing the business affairs of Ms. Mondaine and her unborn child. And let me say just one more thing... There's something fundamentally wrong with these people... either they're twisted before they sign on, or the symbol itself does something to them. But whatever the reason, as far as I'm concerned, this means danger. Stay away. 31 May 2146 ANCHOR: Elaina Koblatz has beamed this message back to Earth from the Nautilus. KOBLATZ: This symbol is not dangerous. It's not meant to divide people but to bring them together... the rich and the poor, the sick and the well, the powerful and the helpless, united under one symbol, for now... and for eternity. Do not fear the symbol... embrace it! Tau Plamt... TAU PLAMT! ANCHOR: Captain Mike McDonald comments: McDONALD: It's been a long, stressful journey for all of us, especially Dr. Koblatz. She's scheduled for deep therapy when she gets home... I'm sure she'll be fine. As for me, I just want to get home... soon. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2146-05